Honey and Chocolate
by LaMargaurite
Summary: Short story involving RizaXEd. Set after Ed restores Al. Possible slight spoilers for end of series. Riza and Ed both feel a void in their life and don't know what to do in order to feel complete again. ch.4 finally corrected. Thanks!
1. Chapter 1

This isn't going to be a very long story, just a few chapters, I think. It's not yet completed, still being revised. Riza and Ed are slightly out of character, so be warned! Reviews welcome. I hope everyone enjoys the story (I'm still fairly new at this).

I do not own FullMetal Alchemist, any rights or characters, but if I did, I'd make Ed taller, at least 5'7"!

* * *

Velvety chocolate eyes cracked open, and slowly adjusted to the steadily increasing sunlight. As fuzzy vision gradually claimed clarity, a wave of nausea flushed through her stomach and over her body. "God", she mumbled as she attempted to raise her upper body. That notion quickly left her mind as her body felt oddly weighed down. A spinning sensation forced her head back against the captivating softness of her surroundings. Sighing, she realized where she was – laid out on her plush red sofa. 'Never even made it to bed' she mused to herself.

Riza couldn't remember the last time she'd been hung over, let alone this badly. What the hell was she drinking last night? Just thinking about it made her stomach churn. Taking a deep breath, she decided to let it be for the moment and figure it out later. Her body relaxed as she listened to the slight sounds of the world around her. There was a faint cooing of pigeons on the window ledge and the slight shuffling sound of feet scuffing the floor of the apartment above her. An occasional mild growl or whimper escaped the muzzle of a twitching, sleeping Hayate. These slight stirrings began to lull Riza back to sleep. It was still fairly early, couldn't be past 6 or 7, and a Saturday. No work to go to, just the rest of the weekend to sleep it off and plan how to pretend this never happened when she went back to the office on Monday.

Halfway asleep, she imagined she felt something warm and wet on her lower belly. "Hayate, stop it", she whispered, barely audible, and half-heartedly waved her arm away. That dog was notorious for doing things like this. A mild whimper came from the other side of the room. It took a moment for Riza's mind to start working. Hayate was sleeping on the floor, in the corner of the room. As she raised her head to glance down upon her lower body, her eyes widened from shock by what she saw.

A mass of tawny hair was splayed across the bare skin of her ribcage. In the midst of tangled hair was a face. His eyes were tightly closed and eyebrows furrowed as if he were contemplating something rather complex. Slightly parted lips emitted a steady stream of drool, creating a warm puddle on the skin of her pale belly.

'Oh Shit!' was her mental reply to the scene that lay before her eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for reading and to those who have encouraged me.

* * *

Last night…

He took an almost obscene pleasure in the way every mundane motion he made, felt. Even a small, silly thing such as running his tongue across the slick enamel of his teeth, felt special and amazing. Glancing around his surroundings through heavy-lidded eyes, he still felt out of place. The apprehension and nervousness he felt an hour ago had somehow disappeared though. It was funny how half a bottle of wine could make him feel this way.

It had been a year since he had managed to restore Al and about three months since he turned 18. During that time, he sent Al back to live with Winry and Pinako, so he would have the opportunity to have some sort of childhood. Al had somehow managed not to age, and he wanted Al to have what he was denied – normalcy. It didn't matter that he was not able to regain his lost limbs. His brother was a living, breathing child, and the loss of an arm and leg seemed a cheap price to pay.

He, on the other hand, had decided to remain in Central. Although his original reasons for joining the military had been, for the most part, realized, he continued to work for the military. Ed propped his chin up against cool metal fingers as his other hand brought a half-empty glass of shiraz to his lips. Sighing, he took a deep drink from the glass, downing the rest of it.

It was Friday night, and going down to the local bar was a bi-weekly ritual that was religiously followed. Havoc, Breda, Falman, Furey, and on occasion, Hawkeye went. They continued the tradition Mustang had started before he left. Falman and Havoc had repeatedly tried to get Ed to come out instead of spending another late night in a library, laboratory, or office, working on something he really didn't care much about. He had turned down several invitations already. Sometimes he said he had too much work to do, or other obligations. Everyone knew these were lies, but accepted his answers without openly questioning them.

In the end, it was a conversation with Hawkeye that had convinced him that maybe it'd be good for him to get out once in a while. He'd been thinking about this conversation for a good part of the night.

"You're alone here, no reason to continue your service with the military, but you're here anyway. Sometimes I see you with this empty, despondent look on your face, like you have nothing left. Why?" Riza asked him this earlier, not able to contain it any longer. "I'm fine. I just get lost deep in thought sometimes, wondering what my purpose in life is. I never really thought about what I wanted to do when I was an adult, because I was consumed with our goal. When Al was restored, I didn't care that I couldn't get my limbs back. I was so happy I had my brother again, and wanted him to have the childhood he didn't have the first time around. The thing is though, that even though I was happy, I couldn't help but feel empty inside, like there's a void." He looked into her rich eyes of hers and smiled a sad smile. "It's just hard sometimes, you know?"

"What about you? Why are you still here when Mustang left without a word? You know he probably won't return either." Riza's eyes glazed over slightly and looked down as she responded. "Honestly," she said hesitantly, "I'm not really sure. It's what I know, and there are many people here who are important to me. I like to think there's still much I can do for our country. Besides, who'd look after you if I left? I doubt Havoc would do anything much more than a mediocre job at it." Riza's face lifted to meet his and smiled. "At any rate, I think even the strongest of us needs company sometimes."

Riza started to walk away, leaving Ed standing alone. "I'll see you at the bar, Edward." It was more of a command than anything else. Ed stood there, contemplating what she said.

So there he was, sitting there, pretending to be interested in conversation about women, politics, and gossip. Havoc was going on about how he met the girl of his dreams, once again. "Aren't you always meeting the girl you're going to marry, and how often do you get a second date with her," Breda interjected.

Ed sighed. Riza wasn't there yet. She was the reason he decided to come, and he couldn't help but feel anxious to see her again. He didn't know why, but she had somehow connected to him during their conversation, in a way no one had before. Somehow, he felt as if she had admitted to feeling as empty and lonely as he felt, even if she didn't outwardly state as such. What if she decided not to come after all? Reaching for the bottle in front of him, he poured himself another glass, and hurriedly gulped down most of the contents. Falman, noticing this, told Ed to slow down, but Ed replied "Don't worry about me, I'm fine. Besides, it's only wine, not like I'm drinking that gasoline you're having," as he pointed to the comically huge bottle of whiskey that stood in the middle of the table. "Fair enough Fullmetal" was the answer, and Ed was forgotten again.

Dejectedly, Ed looked towards the door. As he wondered how late he should stay, he noticed who had just entered. His eyes brightened as Riza stepped inside. It had been raining, and she was shaking out her umbrella. She made her way to the table, pushing aside the wet bangs that had been plastered to the side of her face. Damp, glistening cheeks shone in the dim light of the bar. "Heyyy!" A drunken chorus of men greeted her loudly. "I was running late finishing some paperwork but I see you started without me," she chided as she grabbed the whiskey and a glass. Pouring herself a glass, she looked at Ed next to her and asked him what he was drinking. Almost embarrassed, he simply said "wine" and looked down into his glass. He felt like such a lightweight. If Riza could stomach whiskey, why couldn't he?

Sensing what he was feeling, she suddenly had the urge to comfort him. "Well that's a good thing to try when you've never drank before. Even if you drink too much, you won't be sick the way this will make you," she stated, pointing to the glass she held. "Yeah," he answered, smiling at her. She pulled her chair close to his, and they drank together, joining the political discussion that was in progress at the table.

* * *

The next update will probably be lemony! I'll update as soon as I can. Thank you!


	3. Chapter 3

Several bottles of wine and a lot of whiskey later, Ed and Riza stumbled out of the bar together. They had remained, talking for hours, even after everyone else left. In fact, they'd still be there if it weren't for a loud, booming voice declaring "Last call!"

The rain had subsided to a slight mist which glazed over Riza's face with a subtle sheen. Ed had offered to walk her home, and though she only lived about two blocks away, she accepted, but not without some slight protesting. "I'm not that drunk Edward", she laughed, even though she realized she had more that night than she'd had in a very long time. "Yes you are, and I'm not taking no for an answer", Ed replied smiling, though he was just as trashed as she was. He held his arm out to her, and she accepted it. Together, they stumbled down the sidewalk, talking and laughing all the way. The world was spinning for Riza, and though her senses were dulled from the alcohol, she felt and odd awareness and newfound perception of her surroundings. The sound of their feet hitting the pavement created a wonderful rhythmic beat. Ed's steps swayed as he fought to keep his balance, almost tripping and bringing Riza down with him. She laughed "Maybe I should be the one walking you home instead." He scowled as heavy eyes looked her up and down. She laughed harder, and pointed to her door. "We're here", she announced and fumbled for the keys. After what seemed like minutes, she finally found the elusive keys. They slipped through her fingers, and Ed reached down for them. In a gentlemanly manner, he attempted to open the door for her, but he couldn't get the damn lock to stop moving around. Riza giggled uncontrollably as she exclaimed "Ed, can't you get it in the hole yet?" Laughter overtook her as he mumbled something that sounded like "I'll show you who can get it in the hole", and he finally opened the door.

As Riza walked inside, she turned to see Ed standing out there, with an unexplainable look on his face. His eyes had a sort of sadness and longing to them, but there was also something else there. She shook her head slightly to clear off some of the drunken fog that surrounded her. What else was it she saw in him just then? She recognized it as something faintly familiar, but couldn't remember what. "Come on", she held out her hand to him. "I don't care whether you're the great Fullmetal or not, you're in no condition to go staggering around Central at this time of night." Smiling, he took the offered hand, and followed behind her, down the hallway to her apartment door. Taking the keys he still held, she opened the door, revealing a simple, yet elegant apartment.

"Sit wherever you want. I'll get us something to drink." She led him into the living room and went off into the kitchen. Ed looked around the apartment, obviously impressed with the appearance of it all. Though it wasn't overly big, it was lush looking with a simplistic style to it. A medium sized crystal chandelier softly illuminated the room. Deep cherry wood floors shone a reddish brown color in the light. 'Just like her eyes' he thought to himself. Ed walked around the room, admiring the impressive brick fireplace set into the wall. Not paying attention to where he was going, he stubbed his foot into the leg of a dark walnut table, one of two that flanked either side of a large, inviting sofa. A glass vase filled with white lilies wobbled slightly and he quickly steadied it with his hands. Taking a seat on the sofa, he realized it was as comfortable as it looked. Signing, he marvled at how refined his surroundings were. Nothing was too girly or overdone. It was classic and commanding, but with an underlying warmth to it all. 'It's so very like her' he sighed as his head leaned back into the cushy softness of the sofa. He felt slightly dizzy and closed his eyes, just enjoying the moment. They quickly opened again when he heard a soft pattering of feet entering the room.

Riza was carrying two wine glasses and an open bottle of chilled white zinfandel. She'd taken her boots and socks off, revealing pale toes that were painted a soft blue. She came towards Ed, set everything down on one of the tables by the sofa and poured each of them a glass. Handing one to Ed, she took the other. "A toast", she said and brought her glass towards Ed. "To one of the most wonderful nights I've had in a very long time. Thank you Ed", she touched her glass to his and they both drank deeply. His face tinged a crimson hue, obviously embarrassed by the comment she made. "Thanks", he said shyly, as he took another heavy drink from his glass. "I mean it though Edward, it was just really nice having someone to just talk to and be comfortable with. I always feel as if I have to be guarded and on point all the time. It wasn't like that with you tonight." She gave him a smiled that made him feel something very foreign but wonderful at the same time. "I liked being with you too. It's nice, just having someone to talk to again. I guess it's true what you said earlier. Even the strongest of us needs company sometimes."

They continued to drink and talk, laughing with one another. Riza was amazed by the way Ed could carry a conversation when he wanted to. Though he was younger than she, he spoke as if he were her contemporary. Ed proved to be knowledgable in a variety of subjects. His eloquent way of speaking enticed her into wanting to hear more and more words from those soft yet definitely masculine lips of his. There was just something about him she found herself drawn to. It was unexplainable, but distinctly there. Riza raised her glass, took a deep drink, afterward sighing into the glass.

Ed was slightly suprised to see the way Riza fed into his conversation. He enjoyed every reaction she gave to the words that left his mouth. Warm and very drunk, he shrugged off his coat as he continued offering his opinion on every topic imaginable. Her reactions to his words were engaging, enthralling, and just borderline seductive. Eyes, slightly closed but shyly revealing a color of rich cocoa were fixed on him, causing his insides to feel as if they were shifting around on him. Her hand touched his during certain points of discussion and he found himself shifting closer to her in anticipation of more contact. A slightly husky but definitely feminine voice interacted with him, proving that even drunk, she possessed an incredible wit and intellect. 'God, she's amazing', he thought to himself as he finished the contents of the third glass of wine she offered him. Throughout the time he spent at her apartment, he fought with himself to keep certain thoughts at bay. They were very foreign to him, and he was afraid of what may happen if he had chanced to act upon those thoughts.

That's when she did it, and his resolve left him.

He watched with a molten gaze as she drank from her glass. The motion of raising her glass to her lips had a beautiful fluidity to it. Supple lips parted slightly revealing the bottom of her slick, white front teeth. Feathery eyelashes fluttered almost coyly as she finished off what wine was left. As the glass left the sightline of her mouth, he noticed the miniscule droplets of wine that remained on sighing lips. When he saw that pink tongue of hers lick away those tiny drops from incredibly sensual lips, he absolutely lost himself.

Dropping his glass to the floor, it shattered into pieces. Her eyes widened as he leaned towards her, gripping her shoulder with cool metallic fingers. Hungrily, he pressed his lips against her still moist mouth and kissed her, begging for her acceptance.


	4. Chapter 4

Ok, so I'm going to try and post chapter 4 correctly. I apologize for the strangeness of the previously posted chapter. It was definitely not supposed to repeat itself like that. Sorry for any confusion!

The following contains mature content, so please be advised! Thanks for your support!

* * *

What the hell was going on! Her mind was reeling. Everything was so sudden! One moment she was drinking, and entranced by conversation, then without warning, she felt a hot exhale against her face and deliciously warm lips pressed against her own. Natural reaction overcame the initial shock that arose from the circumstances. A quivering feeling fluttered throughout her stomach as she reacted to Ed's bold movement. In a slow, sensuous manner, she parted her mouth, kissed him back and licked at his lips with her tongue. The quivering was replaced by a hot, wanton desire that caused her skin to feel as if it were pricked with thousands of pins. A slight sound followed the end of the kiss. Wide doe eyes looked into the face of her assailant, forcing him to meet her gaze. A set of eyes, fierce with raw passion, pleaded with hers. Puddles of golden lava burned into her existence and dissolved any sensible logic that remained in her drunken mind. She was so needy and wanting, propriety and rationale didn't matter. He aroused her in a way no other had in a very long time. "Please…", she breathed in a barely audible voice.

Natural aggression took over for fear and anxiety on both sides. Gone was the restraint which allowed them to resist primal urges. Heavily panting, Riza bit on her lip. Shaking, she abruptly grabbed onto tawny chunks of hair that had escaped his braid, pulled him towards her so his body was pressed against hers, and almost violently, brought her lips against his.

Ed had never really kissed anyone before, so he just did whatever came naturally. Lips smashed against one another, hot, damp mouths opened, and tongues slid to embrace one another. Audible smacking sounds as tongues delved into willing mouths did nothing but fuel the fevered passion from which they both fell into. Saliva tasting of fine liquor intermingled, fueling arousal on both sides. She sighed and whimpered- he panted and emitted low, throaty groans. He was growing unbelievably hard, his erection becoming extremely obvious as it formed a large bulge against his fitted, black pants. She shifted and wiggled, very aware of the humid dampness that was seeping through the soft, lacey material of her sky blue panties. Both were wanting and needing of what the other had to offer.

Hands began to roam as the ardent encounter continued. Long feminine, calloused fingers slid down from his scalp and brushed against the sides of his face. Quickly and expertly, as if they've been there before, her hands slid across his chest, feeling the taut muscles that lie underneath the soft fabric. Pulling at his shirt, she struggled to slide her hands underneath so that she may get a better feel of the smooth skin that waited for her. He took a second to kick his heavy boots off. A soft thud sounded as each fell to the floor, but no one had noticed the noise.

Breaking the kiss with a loud, wet sound, he pulled away from her for a moment, just long enough to hurriedly take his shirt off. Not a second after he did, her hands traveled down to the front of his pants, brushing and rubbing his very apparent erection through the material. His breath became harsh and ragged. Placing his other hand on her shoulder, he forced her down, her back into the plush scarlet sofa. He marveled at the way scorching mahogany eyes could undo every last bit of his being. A tanned, human hand gently caressed her cheek. It reminded him of fine porcelain, smooth and pale, astonishing to the touch, shining brilliantly with a flushed, womanly glow. Claret lips, swollen from passionate kissing, were slightly parted and emitted uneven breaths.

Riza's hands were working as Ed lost himself in gazing upon her. He had drawn his legs up on the sofa so that they were on either side of her hips. Delft fingers set to work on his pants, first unbuckling the heavy belt that was wrapped around his slim waist. One accomplishing this, she slid her hands down the sides of his hips, sliding his pants down with them. They fell, revealing soft, black boxers and an undeniable hardness that begged for her touch. When her fingers came across and wrapped around his arousal through the black material, his eyes closed tight as he moaned a low, guttural moan, almost coming right then and there. The fact that he was a virgin had explained his almost total lack of control in response to Riza's touch. She smiled, enthralled with his reaction to her. She took that moment to strip him of his boxers, leaving his fine form naked before her.

He blushed, and a slight crimson tinge flushed his face when he saw the way she looked at his body. Ed had never really thought of himself desirable to women, but the hungry stares she offered said otherwise. She panted as her hands felt every intimate part of him. He smiled as his hand left her cheek and trailed down her throat, fingers grazing silky skin. His head lowered to kiss her willing mouth. This time it was more erotic and heated than before. Mouths yielded to the passion as their tongues sought one another out. The dance was wet and luscious, groaning and wiggling bodies fueling the fire more and more. She squirmed underneath him, he writhed against her hand,still wrapped around his hardness, stroking slowly.

His hands ran down her body, across the front of her shirt, and forgetting about the buttons, ripped it open. Lush, supple breasts were revealed, straining against the laceof her sky blue bra. Thumbs, one flesh, one mechanical, brushed against the sheer material, and felt her nipples harden. He caressed and rubbed, causing her to sigh into his mouth and arch her chest towards him. Masculine hands reached underneath to her back and worked to unclasp her bra. Wiggling her arms out of her shirt, she completely exposed her bra to his hands, allowing him to slip it off. Ed broke the heated kiss, smiled slyly, and lowered his mouth to her neck. He kissed the side of her neck, gently, and began to travel down the side and across to the hollow in front of her throat. His mouth was so hot and heady, kissing, licking, and sucking his way down, nipping her playfully when he reached the base of her neck, just above her collarbone. Panting and smiling, her hands went to his scalp, pressing him against her, asking for more and more. Grinning into her skin, he obliged, continuing his assault on her willing body. His tongue licked at the slight sheen of sweat that was starting to form on her skin. He found her deliciously salty and sweet at the same time.His hands beganworking on removing her remaining clothing.

Fumbling with her pants, he finally succeeded in opening the zipper and rapidly slid them down her smooth thighs. She kicked them off her legs while remaining underneath him. As his mouth traveled down the front of her chest, his fingers snagged the ends of her lacy panties and dragged them down, following the path her pants had taken. She moaned with delight and struggled against him as he then simultaneously took her breast into his mouth and slid warm, flesh fingers down to feel her wetness. Licking and sucking at her nipple, he gently grazed his teeth against her, causing her flesh to tingle and her mind to reel. Gentle fingers slowly probed the slick wet folds between her legs, amazed at the reaction her body had to him.

Wanting more, her hand left his scalp and traveled down to meet his fingers between her legs. Gently, she took his hand, she slid one of his fingers inside her and wiggled against it, causing it to be covered in her slickness. She then guided it out and up to the hidden spot which would grant her release. Once there, she showed him exactly how to rub and caress her. He was a quick student, and continued the pace on his own as her hand left his. Panting, signing, and bucking against him, she began whispering, babbling almost incoherently "faster, more….please", fueling his desire to oblige. The nipping and licking of her nipple quickened as he fondled her swollen spot with ardent fervor. It was almost too much for her to handle. Suddenly gripping and pulling at his hair, she let out a long, soft moan into his ear as she finally came for him. Her body slackened and he was amazed as he felt her muscles throbbing and pulsating against hishand which still lie between her legs.

Once again, the world was spinning for Riza.


End file.
